


Don't come back until we text you.

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQPromptParty2018 Entries [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hiking, OQPromptParty2018, Picnics, Rivers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "We have a picnic waiting for us, and we need to get there before the local fauna decide to confiscate it from us."





	Don't come back until we text you.

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 March 2018  
> Word Count: 1604  
> Written for: OQPromptParty 2018  
> Prompt: 132. Regina planning a full weekend of roughing it in the woods with Robin and the barest of essentials.  
> Summary: "We have a picnic waiting for us, and we need to get there before the local fauna decide to confiscate it from us."  
> Spoilers: Post-Underworld canon divergent piece where Robin doesn't die. That's really all you need to know.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn't actually planning to do this prompt today, but then I saw this [ beautiful picture](http://tylerknott.com/post/172136828162/lets-go-then-you-and-i-where-the-birds-lend) from Tyler Knott Gregson on tumblr and it solidified what I wanted to write. And I fell in love with the idea of Regina wearing green wellies, even though that never actually made it into the story. Plus, y'know, I can't stay away from domestic fluff for these two adorkable kids…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

"Are you sure the boys are going to be all right?"

Regina stops and stares at Robin, eyes wide as she fights the urge to laugh. "Robin, they're with _your_ men. Are you saying your brothers-in-arms aren't responsible enough to keep our sons safe in the woods?"

"No, I--"

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." This time, she doesn't bother to hide her amusement. "I'm sure John and Tuck will be quite put out by such a devastating blow from their illustrious leader."

"Regina, that's not--"

"And Will? He'll never let you forget this. _Ever._ "

Robin sighs and stops walking. "You're not going to let me live this down, are you?"

Smirking, Regina leans in to press a kiss to his lips. "Not a chance, my love." She wraps her arms around his neck, fingers toying with the hair at the nape. "And you need a haircut when we get back to town."

"I do not need a haircut," he says with a snort. "My hair is just fine as it is." He leans in to nip at her bottom lip. "Besides, I know you like when there's enough to grab when I'm doing that thing with my tongue."

"And when will you next be doing that thing with your tongue, thief of my heart?"

Robin just chuckles and nuzzles his nose against hers. The motion soothes her soul almost instantly, fingers scratching gently at his scalp as she shifts to kiss him again. The rest of the world fades into white noise as she reconnects with her soulmate, tongues twining languidly. The soft moan that escapes her lips is easily swallowed and returned, sending a frisson of desire oozing down her spine to pool hotly between her thighs.

"C-Come on," she says, wincing when her voice cracks. "We have a picnic waiting for us, and we need to get there before the local fauna decide to confiscate it from us."

One last brush of her lips to Robin's, then they're on their way through the woods again. Regina follows the path she already marked, both by the tracking methods she's been secretly learning from Little John and by magic as her failsafe backup. Robin's fingers are laced with hers, his thumb gently rubbing at her palm in that way that can calm and turn her on by turns, depending on both of their moods. In this present moment, she's leaning toward the latter, but that's because she knows what she has planned for them at their destination.

"So where exactly are we going that you needed to foist our sons off on John and Tuck?"

"I told you, we have a picnic awaiting us, complete with a bottle of wine that the boys cannot share. Henry's of an age to try to sneak some for himself and Roland will cry and pout when he can't have any grownup grape juice."

Robin chuckles at that. "You're precisely right, love." He tugs at her hand and pulls her into another embrace to drop little kisses to her face as he continues to speak. "Have I thanked you for this camping weekend of ours? I know this isn't--"

"This is _exactly_ what I wanted to do, Robin. Now come on, we're nearly there."

They finish their journey in silence, rounding a turn to find themselves on the shore of a gentle river. The blanket and picnic basket are right where she left them earlier this morning when setting this up. The soft shushing of the water over the rocks is a sweet balm to her soul, and she feels it when the sound does the same thing to Robin. The way he holds her hand shifts subtly, and she imagines she can feel his pulse slowing to that same comfortable pace when he's in deep sleep.

"Regina, love, this is beautiful! How did you find it?"

She guides him closer to the blanket with a chuckle. "A lady never reveals all of her secrets, Robin, you should know that by now."

"Little John or Tuck helped you, didn't they?"

"Nope. You seem to forget that I had eighteen years alone in the curse before Henry came along. I did a lot of hiking to clear my mind. I found this place pretty early on in my wanderings and I came a lot when I just needed to have some peace and quiet away from the monotony of cursed Storybrooke. When I adopted Henry, I made sure we did some of the same hiking once I'd chosen to keep him. I felt so badly for almost giving him up, and I wanted to spend as much time as I could bonding with him. I think we stopped when he was around Roland's age. He'd decided that he was a big boy and wanted to play with his friends, not be a Mama's boy. I haven't actually been out here since then. No, I take that back, I came out here once during the time when he couldn't remember me. I just needed the familiarity and solitude to cry and find my equilibrium again."

"I'm sorry that happened for you and Henry. I fear the day Roland pulls away like that."

"Maybe it'll be different for the two of you." She strokes his cheek and kisses him gently. "You know, his stories of camping out in the woods with you and your men are what convinced me to do this. He missed it and I decided to have this weekend for the four of us. No gimmicks, no luxuries, just the four of us together in the woods. That the Merry Men chose to join us was none of my doing, but I certainly took advantage of it to have this time alone with you."

Robin cups her cheeks in his hands and kisses her slowly and deeply. She can feel every ounce of love he has for her in this communion of souls. When he pulls back and rests his forehead against hers, he still cradles her face. She can see the glint of tears in his eyes, but before she can ask, he nuzzles his nose against hers and says, "You are an incredible woman, Regina Mills. Destined or not, I am grateful to have you in my life and call you my soulmate."

"I feel the same way, my love," she whispers, voice choked with emotion. "I love you, Robin, with all that I am."

"And I you," he replies, lips brushing against hers again. "How long until we have to return to the camp?"

Regina chuckles softly. "I believe Tuck's exact words were 'Don't come back until we text you.' We got kicked out for a day alone."

"I owe them for this." He bites his bottom lip and glances past her to the river behind them. "What do you say to a little stroll in the shallows?"

"I say it's a little cold, but magic can keep us warm." She turns to reach into the basket for a bottle of water, then squeals when Robin wraps his arms around her waist to pull her closer. "Robin!"

"I can think of better ways to keep warm than magic," he murmurs in her ear, stubble rasping against her skin in that way that makes her weak in the knees. "But I suppose magic can be a good backup plan, especially if I do this." With that, he scoops her up into his arms and runs toward the water, wading in up to mid-thigh and holding her out in front of him. "Care for a swim, love?"

"Robin, don't you dare! I have my phone in my pocket!"

Robin just laughs and turns to head back up the shore, slipping and losing his balance to tumble both of them into the water. Regina tries to shriek, but her mouth quickly fills with water. Both of them flail about as they scramble for purchase, but finally she feels his arms around her waist as he pulls her up again. She splutters and coughs, gasping for air, and shivers as the previously light breeze turns far too cold for her comfort.

"Regina? Are you all right, love?" he asks, holding her close. "I'm so sorry." He stumbles back to the blanket, dropping to his knees to pull the blanket around her body. "Sit here and I'll find some branches to start a fire."

"R-Robin, I have m-magic." Her teeth chatter as she speaks, but the fireball comes easily enough to burn in the rocks before them. She tugs him down and into the blanket with her. "G-Give me a minute to warm up, then I'll dry our clothes and phones."

They sit quietly for a couple of moments, just taking in the ambiance while warming up. Eventually, she uses magic to get them warm and dry again, poofing a second blanket for them to sit on. Robin pulls her into his lap, pressing his lips to her temple.

"I really cocked that up, didn't I?"

"No one got hurt, Robin," she says, stroking his cheek. "Besides, I get to tell your men this story. I'm quite sure you'll never live it down."

"You play dirty, love."

"You haven't complained so far…" She waggles her brows at him, laughing when he sticks his tongue out at her. "Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it."

"Oh, I definitely plan to use it to make you do more than laugh, milady. Several times, in fact."

Regina shivers, but it has nothing to do with the weather or nearly drowning in the river. "What are you waiting for, thief?"

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> [Source](http://tylerknott.com/post/172136828162/lets-go-then-you-and-i-where-the-birds-lend)  
> 


End file.
